


The Confession

by thescientificromantic



Series: Ouran Ordeals [1]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescientificromantic/pseuds/thescientificromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative version to the ending of Chapter 61</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Confession

 

**"I love you, Haruhi... Would you go out with me?"**

* * *

 

You sit in silence in the twin-bed suite gazing into her eyes, as did she, perched on the edge of her bed opposite you, mouth in a sort of adorable, loose pout and eyes wide, unreadable. Was it a mistake? You wish she would just say something. Anything. You lower your gaze in embarrassment feeling the blood rush to your cheeks.  
" I-I'm sorry, Haru-," Haruhi cuts you offs pushing you back onto the bed, her lips pressing against yours. The kiss is an explosion, a marvellous firework display going through your mind. You reply to her kiss, putting your hands on the small of her back as she straddles your hips. Her lips soft and her kiss passionate, with a sparkling cherry flavour in the mix. You feel the pleasure and desire running through you. You want her. You always have...  
  
Haruhi pulls away and sits up, still straddling your hips, panting slightly with a pinkish glow on her cheeks. You raise an eyebrow at her while smiling and before she can retort you pull her back on to you, kissing even more passionately. You roll her over, dominating her body. Your kissing is turning intense, two pairs of hands wandering over one another's body. You slip your hand behind her, slowly pulling her up right with you. You feel her warm hands slide under your shirt and before you can react she is pulling it over your head and running her fingers over your chest. You never thought of Haruhi as doing something of the sort, but you like it. You decide to repay the favour. You are both now topless and totally alone. All thoughts of Karou, gone. There is only you, Haruhi and her white laced bra which you proceed to unlatch, leaving nothing in between you, just skin on skin. Pulling away from her mouth and moving down to her neck, you feel the faint vibrations of a moan inside her throat and take this as an approval to move on. Moving southward and leaving a trail of kisses your next location brings you to her breasts. You caress both of her breasts while working on her right with your tongue. Licking and nibbling whilst she pants and moans. She’s not the busiest females but she’s perfect to you. You wouldn’t change her at all. After you’re satisfied with your work on her right breast you move on to the left, giving it the same amount of undivided attention. Suddenly, Haruhi cups your face; slowly pulling you back towards your face and initiates the fierce kissing once more. You feel her hand smoothly running down your chest and into your pants. You go ridged, inhaling abruptly as she grabs your already erect penis, and slowly moves her hand along the shaft. Of course you’ve given yourself a bit of pleasure now but this was a whole new experience. For someone so inexperienced, she knew how to please a guy. Her strokes become faster as she tightens her grasp, sending even more waves of pleasure right through you. You cannot think nor speak. You have no control anymore, she is in control of your body like a snake charmer and a cobra. You suddenly realise you're on the tip of coming with the intensity becoming stronger with every stroke.   
"Ha-Haruhi, I think I-I'm..." before you utter another word she pulls your penis from your pants and puts her mouth around the tip, taking the load. She licks around the tip, leaving it clean, then comes back up to you.  
"Sleep in my bed tonight?" She tilts her head and smiles as she says it, eyes half closed. You could not resist that look no matter how hard you tried. Haruhi pulls up the quilt, throws it over you both and snuggles up to you.  
"Hikaru?" She mumbles.  
"Mhmm?"  
"I love you too."


End file.
